Psychotic
by elliotboran
Summary: Different perspectives on CatoxClove
1. District Three Male

Written from the view of the District Three male.

/ /

The moment I saw them being reaped I knew there was something wrong with them. Always from District 2 the biggest, strongest tributes volunteered. Sometimes the most unstable. I watched during the Tribute Parade how they came out soaking in the applause dressed as fierce gladiators but were quickly angered once the crowd noticed District 12 for the first time in years. Their tempers were short and it took their mentors ten minutes to talk them down from attacking the others. On the first day of training, I saw the girl, Clove hit the bullseye of every target she aimed for. And the boy, Cato skewer a dummy straight through the heart with a spear from close to fifteen yards away. District 2 was a force to be reckoned with. I noticed the attention Cato gave to the District 1 girl. Yet that despite how close he and her got, even if they were side by side, skin touching, him and Clove were closer than ever.

The Interviews showed their sickness. Cato walked out and took the view of a beast, a killing machine that would not be stopped. His hunger for the blood of every other person in the room was evident, and the crowd ate it up. He was willing to kill anyone for the crown, except for her. Clove found a way to be sweet, but at the same time sadistic. She claimed that in a few weeks, she'd be right in that same exact spot, being crowned victor of the 74th Hunger Games. But for them, honor and glory only went so far, and that being crowned meant going home alone. Something unimaginable for them. They didn't seem to know it yet, but if it came down to the two of them, they wouldn't be able to kill one another.

/ /

I almost made it out of the blood bath alive without meeting the Careers once. If only I had run just a little faster. It was Clove who caught me. She was about to slit my throat when I found the courage to speak. Even that wasn't enough for her and Cato. She still wanted to carve and slice my body to pieces. If it wasn't for Peeta and the District 1 pair, I'd have been dead sooner. They let me do my work in peace and was only bothered once by Clove to warn me about my death if I betrayed them. I wasn't about to, but like I said before she and Cato had some problems. During the night I heard Cato mumble for Clove a few times, but she was on the opposite side of the campsite away from him and Glimmer. Maybe it wasn't evident to anyone else but she was hurting inside. In her sick mind she was probably imagining cutting Glimmer open until the grass ran red with her blood. That was exactly the type of fantasies Clove had. But I lived, and wasn't causing problems for them. Until I was told to guard the supplies.

Hunting, that's what they called it, hunting. One of the most inhumane things that I had ever heard in my life. I stayed by the Cornucopia that night feasting on the food without having Clove or Cato breathe down my neck. I had been given a small, but powerful spear. A weapon I had never weld and didn't know how to use. It was a stupid move on their part, thinking that I could protect the supplies. But they believed the bombs would protect them, and as long as they believed that, I was safe.

And I did make it through the night. Without any complications too. It wasn't until the morning that everything went sour. I heard them coming a mile away, they were so loud every tribute in the arena probably heard them. I heard Cato shouting and screams. Cato was yelling for Clove to run rather than the District One girl and I could only assume they were being chased by something that wasn't another tribute. Just as I though, Clove came out first followed closely by Cato and Marvel. They ran straight past the camp without another look and dove right into the lake. I didn't understand at first until I felt a sting on my arm and another on my leg. I screamed in fear and was running around until I understood they dove in the lake to escape these bees. Following pursuit I jumped in and flailed around for a bit until I could touch the ground again.

"Peeta." Cato growled and got out of the lake stalking towards the forest. Clove was all ready rummaging through the pile looking for something useful. She threw a bottle of pills at Marvel who was sitting on the ground in pain. She beckoned me over and roughly pulled out the stingers while I yelped in pain.

"Oh suck it up. It's just a sting." Clove said harshly.

I didn't answer her. All I needed was an angry Clove which would mean an equally angry Cato.

"Where's your partner and Peeta?" I asked Marvel.

"Dead." he replied with a trace of emotion, "and Peeta's about to die."

I gulped and went back to my mindless task.

/ /

They continued to hunt even with the loss of the District One girl and Peeta. They continued to kill even in their slightly weakened state and couldn't believe their luck when they spotted a fire in the broad daylight. I shook my head silently praying for the unfortunate, but stupid tribute who decided to light that fire. They'd soon be gone. Cato called Clove and Marvel over and they set out immediately. I didn't think anything of it until I heard something tumble down behind me. Behind me where the supplies are. I watch in horror as several apples fall down the pile and in slow motion they hit the ground and the next thing I know I'm flying backwards.

I'm dreading the moment they return and have the thought to run but running wouldn't make a difference. They'd chase me down and kill me brutally so I stay and wait kicking around some stray rubble making sure all the bombs have been activated. I have done my job too well and caused my own destruction in the process. I see them run out from the forest the anger evident on their face. Cato is the worst, he yells and kicks at the burnt, smoldering crates while Clove and Marvel pick their way through the ruins. Cato has a sudden realization and instead turns on me. I know at that moment I should've run earlier and I try to run now but I get about two steps before I feel him grab me around the neck and then nothing but darkness. I can't say they weren't committed to their cause but now I know that wasn't the only thing. They were committed to each other and I saw that from start to end. Nobody mattered in that arena except the two of them. And I'm sorry I was involved because maybe I would've made it out alive.


	2. Gloss

We never know who the Careers mentors were, but I like to think it was Gloss for District One and Brutus for Two.

/ /

Gloss was fairly new at the mentoring thing and he sighed as he watched the latest pair train. Of course they were talented, most District One tributes were, but they didn't stand out. Marvel was excellent with a spear but in every other aspect he was a bore. Glimmer was exceptionally pretty but her weapons talent was very limited and at best, average. Cashmere yawned next to him.

"Looks like another District Two win." she said grumpily. Gloss nodded in agreement. Those two had a spark. They were the perfect set for the games. Cato was close to being the biggest in the games besides District whatever (Gloss couldn't remember, nor did he care) and his sword wielding was an expert's, if not the best. Clove was small, but deadly. She could give Gloss a run for his money in knife throwing. He watched her technique and knew that she was born for knives and the games.

"There's something between them." he said.

"You're right. We arranged for Cato and Glimmer to be a couple but Cato appears to be taking more of an interest in Clove." Cashmere agreed seeing them interact in the training session, moving as one and taking down the automated tributes in five seconds flat.

"It's a bit disgusting how careless the District Two lot are. They're all for gore and blood. Can't they ever just put on a good, clean show?" Gloss wondered as he watched Cato rip open a dummy.

"It's their nature. Not everyone can live the lavish lifestyle we do, but also be as deadly." Cashmere replied with a flip of her long, blonde hair.

"Still, you'd think their manner in the way they kill would be more of a precise, clean kill rather than...this." Gloss said. He was describing the way Clove and Cato were blood thirsty but not in the way he saw blood thirsty. Gloss believed being blood thirsty meant winning and taking anyone down in the process, but they brought a new meaning to it. He saw the gleam in their eyes when they imagined spilling blood. It would always be for the honor and glory, but they almost enjoyed the kill. Basked in the pride of watching the blood run onto the ground and knowing they eliminated yet another. All Careers didn't mind getting their hands dirty, but not many but the unhinged ones wanted to practically bathe in the kill. Their arbitrary cravings to kill made them unstable, but all the more deadlier.

/ /

"Glimmer looks like the woman of every man's dreams." Cashmere commented as she watched her tribute walk out like the model she was.

"She certainly fits the sex goddess category." Gloss acknowledged.

They watched as Glimmer flirted with Caesar and the crowd with just the right amount of teasing and sincerity. Cashmere smiled in success as Glimmer exited the stage. Her tribute had a personality at least. Marvel walked on and Gloss groaned. He had told Marvel to go with the comedic perspective. But in all honesty, Marvel was about as interesting as a stick. Gloss practically fell asleep during his interview.

"She certainly cleans up nicely." Cashmere sniffed as Clove sat down next to Caesar. Gloss glared at the small brunette as she smirked her way through the interview. Seemingly a somewhat sweet girl with the strange desire to kill.

"Now, Clove" Caesar says, "your odds are 5-1. I'd say they're excellent odds, do you believe they're accurate?"

"Accurate?" Clove laughed, "Not even close, in a few weeks they'll wish they made my odds higher when I'm once again sitting here, crowned as Victor."

Gloss and Cashmere were silent. They believed she could be correct. Gloss looked off to the side of the stage and saw Cato smirking almost with pride. It was strange because Gloss thought he'd look furious after hearing his district partner claim she'd be alive and well, while he'd be dead. But Cato didn't look fazed at all. Gloss almost shared his thoughts with Cashmere but decided not to and just would watch to see how this would play out. Cato came on next and it wasn't hard to tell which angle he came from. The ruthless killing machine.

"Cato, you are tied for the highest odds. And your district partner, Clove has just predicted the outcome of the game. Do you think she's correct?" Caesar asks.

"Of course not, but we'll just have to see what happens now won't we?" Cato counters.

"Yes I suppose you're right." Caesar replies, "And everyone assumes your body count will be high, I also assume you agree?"

"Anyone who happens upon me will wish they hadn't." Cato says.

"Oh I absolutely love it!" Caesar cries, as the buzzer goes off, "I give you Cato from District Two!"

Gloss leans back in his chair trying to maintain an indifferent face. It's very difficult. He is confused on their attitudes. Clove smirks as Cato walks off the stage and they disappear into the elevator together. They complement each other perfectly and seem to share the glory between them both. Cashmere and him share a look of confusion before turning back to see District Three take the stage. Gloss rolls his eyes, District Three is never interesting.

/ /

"Damn." Cashmere curses as the cannon on screen goes off.

"Earlier than expected." Gloss comments shaking his head. Cashmere huffs in anger as she watches Glimmer's body being picked up by the hovercraft.

"That District Twelve girl is going to be dead in the next day. She won't get away with a stunt like that." Cashmere says angrily. Gloss nods his head in agreement.

"District One won't be bringing home the win." Gloss sighs.

"Next year." Cashmere says.

/ /

"And that's game." Gloss says four days later as he hears the cannon boom.

"Not even to the final five." Cashmere says in disappointment.

"District Two really picked good ones this year. Damn Brutus and Enobaria." Gloss says.

"It's alright. We'll get them next year." Cashmere consoles.

/ /

Gloss watches as the feast table rises up and can't believe his eyes when a flash of red darts out from the cornucopia and snatches a bag.

"What the hell!" Cashmere says in amazement as the figure sprints into the woods.

"That was the District Five girl!" Gloss realizes. He's still sitting there processing what just happened when Katniss runs out from her hiding place. Katniss barely makes it five steps before Clove bursts out of the bushes and throws a knife with beautiful accuracy that almost hits her but Gloss can tell she senses the knife too and blocks it. An arrow is shot at Clove but she lets it hit her left arm before pulling it out and assessing the wound quickly.

"Oh she's at the table." Cashmere says worriedly. Clove pulls another knife and throws it before Katniss can run and catches her right above the eye. Gloss can see the victory in Clove's eyes as she doesn't even need to dodge the poorly shot arrow meant to hit her and tackles Katniss flat onto her back.

"Finally, better hope Clove makes it a good one." Cashmere says watching the screen intently. Gloss leans in closer too watching Clove as she taunts her opponent.

"Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" Clove taunts. Katniss spits in her face and Cashmere gasps next to him.

"All right then. Let's get started." Clove says with a sadistic smile. Gloss grins waiting for the first cut to be made but his grin quickly becomes a look of horror as Clove is picked up by the enormous District Eleven boy.

"No!" Cashmere cries out as Clove's head is smashed by a rock and she falls to the ground like a lifeless doll. Gloss slams his hand onto the table in front of him as he watches Clove struggle to breathe and Cato kneel beside her. Cato doesn't bother to chase the retreating Katniss or Thresh who now has Cato's bag.

Cato whispers unknown words into her ear and she makes the faintest smile before her eyes glaze over and Cato buries his head into her lifeless chest. Gloss watches the transformation of Cato on screen. He wipes the grime and tears from his face before drawing his sword and walking towards the rye fields. With one look back at Clove who is now being approached by the hovercraft he nods his head with respect and continues into the field.

"They had something didn't they?" Cashmere whispers. Gloss looks over to his sister who is silently weeping.

"They had something we never had." she continues, "I waited for 22 years for that to happen and it hasn't. It's been something I've hoped for for a long time. And they had it. And now it's gone. Wasted. All for the greatest thing we could ever hope for. Glory. It's not longer a victory for him is it? Not without her. They had it. I know they did."

Gloss watches as his sister wipes the tears from her face but more replace it. He doesn't talk about the feeling he knows she craves. It's always been this way. They weren't supposed to need it or want it. It was forbidden and a weakness. He doesn't console her in any way and silently watches as the games play out. It was better this way. Without it. Without love.


	3. Atala

Atala isn't a very significant character in the series which allows me to control her character more. This outside view in is just one of many.

/ /

"...weight lifting and wrestling." Atala finishes listing the many stations there are to offer. She disbands the twenty four tributes and takes her place in the stands with the Gamemakers. Another Career District win is what she initially thinks after seeing them wield their respected weapons, but a small interaction leads her to examine them more closely.

Atala had been head trainer for the past five years and she had been able to correctly predict the year's Victor each time. These lot had loads of skill and ruthlessness, especially the tall boy from District Two. But this year's tributes were a variety of surprises. The biggest tribute hadn't been Cato but the District Eleven boy Thresh. Atala knew he'd make it to the final five maybe, but he wouldn't win. District Eleven had produced the smallest tribute as well, the twelve year old. She was so delicate Atala didn't see her making it very far, probably a blood bath kill. But one of the smaller tributes also happened to hail from District Two, Clove. Clove's size didn't stop her from being a Career Tribute. The personality and attributes were still there. Clove's knife handling was a master's and each throw was precise and accurate. Atala winced thinking of the tributes Clove would kill, a throw so hard it could probably come clean out the back.

"District Twelve has some fighters this year." a woman comments taking a seat next to Atala.

"They do, it's quite a surprise." Atala replies.

"This certainly wasn't the year to produce fighters." the woman whose name is Agrippa laughs.

"I know what you mean." Atala agrees watching Cato slice a dummy's head clean off. She turns her head a fraction to ask Agrippa something when she notices Clove smirking at Cato from across the room. Clove has several daggers in her hand and is sharing a knowing look with him like they're hiding a secret. Cato pulls a half grin before lifting the sword and slicing the rest of the dummy's torso off. Clove's twisted smile is stretching from ear to ear and she waits until she has Cato's attention to start her flawless skill. She shoves the District Nine girl from the targets where she has a fresh slate as the other girl had missed. Three come from her hand at once and they're embedded into the targets before Atala can even blink. Another three come from her left hand where they firmly sink into the target, not as hard as her right, but still harder than most can throw. As a grand finale Clove picks up the smallest dagger on the rack and throws it with a spin that spirals in the air dizzily until a satisfying thud silences the room. Clove looks up with a deadly sneer on her face and glares at the District Nine girl to retrieve her weapons. The poor girl quickly squeaks and hurries towards the target struggling to pull out the embedded knives.

"That's better than Silas can do." Agrippa says with a note of awe in her voice. Atala nods agreeing with her. Silas stands off to the side, jaw slack. He can't believe the tribute has performed better than he, he's supposed to be the master. Atala chuckles at his face. _He must've known one day he'd find his equal, or his master_ Atala thinks.

Atala doesn't bother the tributes during lunch but always insists to her fellow Gamemakers that it's only formality for her to sit with them. She takes a seat in the center of the cafeteria next to the Career table. The table this year has only the usual Career tributes, no additional tributes. She watches as they choose the foods with the most carbs except for Glimmer, the District One girl. Atala figures she doesn't want to ruin her appearance. District One and Two are very comfortable with one another but District Four is distant this year. They're sitting a chair away from the others and looking down at their bread. Cato is seated next to Glimmer and Atala notices he flirts with her often, much like a normal teenager would. But his secret isn't very well hidden as he nonchalantly brushes his hand over Cloves under the table. It's such a brief interaction anyone would think it was a mistake. But Atala knows it was not. She watched Clove's eyes narrow slightly and her hand start to shake and tap the chair. It must be a coping method for her frustration. Clove is thoroughly bothered by Cato and Glimmer talking. One slight touch from Cato calms her down though and she's soon holding up a short conversation with Marvel as if nothing happened.

The tributes are no more interesting on Day 2 than Day 1 and Atala can't wait for the Interviews and the private sessions. But just as yesterday, Cato and Clove are discreetly looking at one another, proudly watching the other awe the crowd before one upping them. It's a game to them, and one they're good at. Competition is everything to them, something familiar to them from their childhood. The only thing that keeps them going. Atala is fascinated by them and wonders how they'll act in the arena, or how they act outside of training. But the more she thinks about it, the more she realizes that this is their life. There is no outside of training. Their lives were dedicated to this moment from birth and it will never stop until one comes home as a victor.

The private sessions begin and Atala watches as the District One girl enters. Immediately bored she sips from a tall glass which is painted with gold flecks and stands to talk to Agrippa. Agrippa however is transfixed on the girl who is now picking up a mace and Atala drops the conversation to examine the pig the Avoxes have just brought out. She vaguely hears Seneca dismiss her before hearing her district partner enter. Atala is also bored with his session and patiently waits for the two monsters to appear. Clove comes first and smirks at them before heading straight to the knives and putting on a fantastic display of her talent which Atala nods in respect for. The Gamemakers have all been impressed and are on the edge of their seats when Cato makes his appearance. His figure alone would probably score him better than some of the poorer districts. His skill puts him far above the rest, the sheer muscle tearing through every obstacle that is thrown at him. Cato can wield a sword with such perfection that Atala is more than immensely impressed. Agrippa beside her intakes sharply as they watch him stab a dummy straight through the heart, seeing the tip of the sword peaking out of the back. Cato finishes panting and Seneca dismisses him keeping a cool posture.

"Well I must say, they certainly are making it to the top 5." Agrippa says taking a large sip from her wine glass, as the District 3 female walks in on shaking legs.

"Why don't we ever save the best for last," another man mutters watching her walk over to the knives.

/ /

Atala doesn't get to see them for much of the games. She has business in District One and only hears updates from time to time. She hears they are still alive and doing well. After their supplies blew up only Clove was able to stop Cato from snapping the rest of the Careers' necks. She knows that District One has lost after a blonde woman in a fur dress weeps loudly and falls to her knees, while her husband frowns and shakes his head as his son's body is lifted into the air.

"Don't worry sugar," he says to her, "Ruby's only 15. We still have a chance."

Atala's face hardens at that and she goes back to going about her own business. The next time she sees them onscreen in back in the Capitol. Agrippa called her home to watch the Feast with her.

"Oh you've got to return, Caesar promised me it was going to be fantastic! Peeta needs that bag or he'll die. The ratings have rocketed! No one wants to see the star-crossed lovers die!" Agrippa told her.

So she returned to see the Feast. But she dearly wished she hadn't. The rule change had come as a shock to Panem, but Atala knows it's too good to be true. Two victors? They may as well have said President Snow was going to have a partner. She knows Clove and Cato are together and wonders what their bag contains.

"Oh they've been very well off. Turns out they're not completely useless in the Arena without the supplies." Agrippa says, "You should've kept up with these games Atala, these ones are exciting! Oh look! There goes that girl."

Someone darts out from the Cornucopia and sprints into the woods with their bag. A zoomed in shot identifies her as the District 5 female. Atala nods in respect at the act. A smart tactic. And then Katniss is running to the table and Agrippa is grinning, urging her favorite tribute to grab the bad and return to her lover when Clove appears and sends a knife flying at her. Katniss somehow deflects it and manages to bury an arrow into Clove's left arm. Clove seems unaffected and rips it out sending another knife that catches Katniss above the eye. Agrippa is looking horrified as her favorite is tackled to the ground and disarmed.

"All right then. Let's get started." Clove sneers before a dark shadow looms over her.

Atala watches with wide eyes as the biggest male in the games lifts her up like a doll and threatens her. Clove is panicked and struggling but his size is just no match for her. Atala sees the fear in her eyes for the very first time as she realizes this could be it and she screams for her last resort.

"Cato!" she cries one last time before he brings the rock with all the force in Panem down against her temple and she falls to the ground with a large dent in her skull, her eyes staring at the sky above, motionless.

"Clove!" Cato shouts back and the cameras pan to him, but he's much too far away to do anything to save her now. Atala doesn't think anything could of saved her after that hit. But she's still breathing and Atala is fighting back silent tears. Cato shouts her name again sprinting will all his might towards his injured district partner. His face is twisted in agony, spear clutched in his hand so tightly his knuckles are white. He sees her laying in the field with the dent in her temple and chokes. He approaches her quickly and flings the spear down kneeling beside her small body. There is no blood, but Atala knows her skull must be cracked. The dent is too deep, too wide, too fatal. Cato looks at it horrified and his face contorts into one of equal pain. He's not stupid. This injury isn't one he can fix. It's too late, and she's going to die. He swallows hard before looking into her eyes.

"Look at me," he whispers. She forces herself to look at him, the pain etched into her eyes, pleading to let the suffering go away. He leans in as close as he can, his face in her hair. He whispers more inaudible words and she blinks before smiling, her eyes glazing over as the cannon booms announcing her death. Cato stays like that for a moment before sighing so deeply and burying his face into her chest. He rises not a second later with his spear and stalks off to the fields only looking back once, his face softening at the sight of her leaving the Arena.

Atala lets out a shaky sigh and looks to see Agrippa clutching a pillow, her eyes still glued to the screen. She can't believe what she just witnessed and neither can Atala. For the first time in 5 years, Atala's prediction is wrong. Both of them didn't make it to the top 5. Only one. And without one there is no other.

/ /

 _Come what may_

 _I will love you_

 _Until my dying day_


End file.
